As It Seems
by Wolfborg007
Summary: Don't judge a book by its cover. **One shot** Warnings: Language and Innuendo.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera… Only my OC, Beth.

_**As It Seems**_

"I know, Fratello… She may not be-a the _brightest_ I've ever wooed, but she is-a _gorgeous_!"

Pavi's eyes dazzled as he pictured her vividly in his mind. With her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect high cheekbones, she had the perfect face.

Luigi just rolled his eyes.

"What's her name, _Brother?_" he asked, though he seemed distinctly uninterested in his brother's newest obsession.

Pavi gave a dramatic sigh.

"Her name is Beth…" he said, smiling through his masked face, "Why, she's almost as-a beautiful as _I_ am."

Luigi snorted.

"Well, _that's _not saying very much." He insulted smartly.

Pavi shot him a glare.

"Do _not_ insult me or my-a beloved!" Pavi argued sharply, "She looks _much_ better than the _men _you bring-a home!"

Luigi gave an animalistic growl, as he shot out of his chair with his knife pointed at Pavi's throat.

"THAT WAS _ONE _FUCKING TIME!!!" he snarled, "AND I TOLD YOU _NEVER _TO BRING IT UP AGAIN!!"

Pavi trembled slightly.

"Fine… fine…" he said, "I-a won't, I won't!"

Luigi replaced his knife back into his belt and returned to his chair with a huff.

"Good…" he muttered, as the adrenaline slowly dissipated from his veins, "And if you're _so _obsessed with this slut, why don't you go fucking find her and get out of _my _fucking _face_…"

Pavi lit up,

"Why, that's a _wonderful_ idea!" he said joyfully.

He then turned to the window,

"Wait for me, my-a beloved Beth, I shall be by your side soon!" He called out and then hurried towards the elevator, closing it behind him.

Luigi just sighed with full relief, settling back in his chair as he twirled his knife in his fingertips.

"Fucking pansy-ass weirdo…"

~O~O~O~O~O~

Beth was in the storage locker, making tally of what stock they had.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see the familiar, beaming face of Pavi Largo behind her.

She gave a sweet smile,

"Good evening, Pavi." She greeted kindly.

The younger Largo son put an elegant arm around her waist.

"How are you, _mi amore_?" he asked in a gentle tone against her ear.

She giggled, toughing his hand lightly.

"Not too bad." She said, leaning against him flirtatiously.

Pavi grinned, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm-a happy to hear that, my dearest." He said, running a hand down her face.

He felt her skin tremble lightly and he smirked under his newly replaced countenance.

"So am I." she replied, gently running her hands down his chest.

Pavi grinned.

"Well then, shall we head-a back to the Pavi's place and perhaps have some more-a fun?" he suggested in a cooing manner.

Beth looked at him, her expression torn.

"Oh… Pavi… I _would_…" she said, leaning against him, "But not tonight, darling… I have work to do… you know I'd love to."

"Come on, _mi amore…_" he wooed "It won't take long… The Pavi a-promises you!"

Beth looked at him but shook her head.

"Tomorrow, Pavi… I promise." She said, smirking seductively at him, "And I'll make it worth your while, baby… Honest."

She stroked his face gently, kissing it passionately.

Pavi looked at her, his eyes softening slightly from their lustful gaze.

"All right, my-a sweet…" he said, kissing her once again, "Tomorrow it shall-a be!"

Beth smiled,

"Thank-you Pavi." She said as she headed off to finish her work.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Pavi wandered the halls of GeneCo Towers, his eyes just lit up.

Tonight was the night that he finally had Beth all to himself. It would be _perfecto!_

He held the flowers that he had ordered one of the gofers to bring and they were set neatly on the table of his bedroom.

The best sheets were set out and Pavi was ready. All he had to do was pick Beth up, they'd have dinner, and then everything would be set.

He might not even steal her face, as to keep her for another day, but he'd have to see about that…

Dressed in his cleanest outfit, he took his father's limo to her small apartment building, where many of the GeneCo employees lived.

As the chauffeur opened the door, he stepped out and he knocked gracefully on the door.

_I bet Luigi would never be this a-likable to la Singoras! _

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for his beloved to join him.

"One minute!" he heard her call, and his heart fluttered at the sound of her voice.

"Of-a course, my _darling_!" he replied gently.

There was shuffling heard behind the door, and finally she emerged. She wore a short-cut dress that came up to her mid-thigh… maybe just a few millimeters shorter.

She brushed a long strand of blonde hair out of her face, placing it delicately behind her ear.

Pavi lit up.

"You look-a lovely, Beth!" he complimented, "Your face _especially_ looks wonderful!"

She blushed lightly at the compliment, and then took his hand.

"Are you ready for tonight, Baby?" she asked, kissing him lightly.

Pavi chuckled,

"Of course, _mi amore_… of-a course!"

Beth smirked, nuzzling up against him.

"Well, let's have dinner… then we'll go have ourselves some fun…"

The younger Largo smirked beneath his mask,

"Si." He said, leading her into the limousine and taking her back to GeneCo's main building.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Dinner didn't take long, as there was only one thing on both of their minds. They would constantly steal glances at each other from across the table, even though there wasn't _too _much conversation being exchanged.

Beth wasn't a talker, but the Pavi didn't mind… rather, he preferred when his bellas didn't speak.

Dinner didn't last long, as Beth neatly laid her napkin on the table and leaned forward showing her cleavage.

Pavi eyed her without moving his head, and then reached his hand out, running his hand down her face tenderly.

"Are you a-ready?" he inquired, tilting his head in a cute, almost innocent fashion.

Beth gave a nod, fixing her hair once again.

"Let's go, darling." She said, getting up from her chair and going to his side.

As he took her hand, he kissed it and led her to the bedroom, where the preparations for her arrival were finished.

They paused in the doorway, taking a quick, yet thorough glance around.

"Such an elegant bedroom." She complimented, "You have quite the eye for the sophisticated, Pavi."

Pavi grinned,

"Oh, but of-a course!" he laughed, "Anything for one of the most-a _beautiful bellas_ I have ever

Beth giggled, holding his face gently and kissing him.

It was only then that their passion took the place of their words and all was lost between them in the darkness.

_Until…_

Beth paused as she realized the entirety of the situation.

"What's _that_?" she asked, looking up at him as she turned the light on.

Pavi examined her, confused as anything.

"What do you mean?" he asked, calmly as anything, "Is-a my lady a virgin?"

Beth shook her head,

"No… I'm just confused…" she said, "I thought… I thought you were just a flat-chested…I didn't know you were a…a…"

Pavi pressed his fingers to her lips, silencing her.

"_Si_, I am very much so…" he said, smirking at her, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Beth hesitated, but then looked at him with a shrug. They were already mid-way through what they were doing… no use stopping now.

"Well… but I'm a lesbian… it's like… against the rules… Oh, what the hell, I'm just going to fuck it…" she said aloud.

Pavi smirked,

"That's just what I was-a thinking." He agreed whole-heartedly.

((A/N: So... what did you think? I'm sorry if you're offended or thrown off by it... it was just a weird idea that came to me when I was bored in one of my classes... Please read and review, I'd really appreciate it! ))


End file.
